deathscythemodfandomcom-20200213-history
Scythes
Scythes are the weapons of the Reaper. But, what if the Gods were Jaleous of them ... ? The Death Scythe, is the very first weapon of the mod, together with Holy and Unholy Scythe. ''++Scythes You can attack Mobs directly with.++ -The Death Scythe is the very base of every Scythe. the Death Scythe is made out of 3 Soul Pearls, and two sticks. This scythe is the base of every other. Due to the Souls in their recipe, they can absorb any essence to make a powerfull new Scythe. The attack coded for DeathScythes is refered in code as : this.weaponDamage = 4 + par2EnumToolMaterialTest.getDamageVsEntity(); which makes a total of 6, or either 3 full hearts for the DeathScythe. -The Holy Scythe and Unholy Scythe are both better then the Death Scythe. They can be obtained by surrounding a Death Scythe with either one of two Gems. Their attack strenght has an additional 2, so 4 full hearts (8 hearts). Although the mod is called Death Scythe Mod, only the Holy Scythe has additional enchantment added when created in the crafting table (so no Creative Mode). KnockBack and fireAspect. These features makes this weapon a little to OverPowered for the ease of getting it. Kirwii stated that he wouldn't change it, though Subaraki in the later versions stated that he would change it. It still has not been changed. -The Zombie Hunter Scythe is crafted with 4 bones and 4 roten flesh. His attack Strenght equals the Death Scythe's attack. The zombie Hunter Scythe comes with an enchantment when crafted in a crafting table (no Creative Mode): Smite. This means it makes it very efficient to any Undead mobs, i.o.w : zombie, zombie pigmen, Withers and and skeletons. -any of these Scythes can combined with a GrindStone. These gives them a small enchantment, or will improve any previous ones. Given that Scythes are unenchantable, the GrindStone is a pretty good item. ++ Scythes You can't attack Mobs directly with ++'' -Throwable Scythe are obtained trough placing 3 feathers left and right, with 1 GrindStone under and above a Death Scythe. When right clicked this item, you 'throw' the item and when the item touches a mob, it will deal 12 (6 full) hearts of damage. -Vampiric Scythe are obtained trough placing 4 Blood and 4 Unholy Gems around a Death Scythe. If you have any Unholy Shards in your inventory, you will be able to drain entitys health when right clicking ! Do stand close enough to the entity. Subaraki stated that this code might change in the futur, and right click will not be necesairy anymore. -Lightning Scythe is crafted the same way as the Vampiric Scythe, but with Ghast Tears and 4 Holy Gems. If you have any holy shards in your inventory, you can charge up the scythe, and shoot it. When the charge hits the ground, it will spawn lightning at that very place. When used on pigs though, not 1 or 2 zombie pigman spawn, but a hole lot ! -Harvester is obtained by putting 5 leather above a death scythe, and 3 wheat underneath it in a crafting table. When you right click fullgrown wheat, it will give more wheat and seeds, and when animals are killed with right click, they will drop more loot. ++Special Scythes++ -Fire Scythe is crafted by surrounding a death scythe with firecharges. It's first state is 'unactive' and has a very weak attack. But, when attacking one of the creatures out of the Frozen Death Biome, the Scythe will be Activated, and the frozen mobs will catch fire, and the scythe will do massivly more damage. -Scake ! was an original idea from Subaraki. Crafted by surrounding a death scythe with 8 cake. This Scythe is the only one that has uses, but are able to regenerate. When rightClicking a Scake !, these will throw a Scake, pretty painfull objects. It will consume 2 Uses of the Item. If the player is low on food/ hungry, the Player will automaticly eat a bit from the Scake when right clicked, consuming 5 item uses. The item has 100 uses, and will regenerate 1 use every second. So don't be throwing to fast with the scythe ! Trivia: when the game is closed and saved, without the Scake ! being fully recharged, it will never charge higher then the value it had when you quit the game.